


The Citadel

by ArchonX



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crimes & Criminals, Eventual Smut, Eventual jealousy, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Heist, M/M, Mafia AU, Not Really Character Death, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Then A Lot Of Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchonX/pseuds/ArchonX
Summary: The Citadel is one of the most feared crime groups of the century as the FBI can't get their hands on them.That is until they send Will Graham to go undercover as the leaders new right hand man.And everyday Will had found a new reason why he shouldn't go back to the FBI. One being the boss of it all, Hannibal Lecter.But what would happen if his new family (and love) found out that he was actually FBI? And what would happen if a rival crime group decides to plot against The Citadel?





	The Citadel

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeee, I'm very fond of AU's so I decided to create one of my own with a Crime Boss Hannibal....  
> It might start off real slow but it'll (I hope) eventually pick up speed as more characters will be introduced, with a good mix of shit hard plot and fluffy McFluff chapters ~.~ (you can't have to much fluff) and hopefully some drama between Hannibal and Will ;)

The Citadel was on the move again and again, killing the rude as well as (unsurprisingly) being rude themselves as their heists shocked the country, making headlines from California to New York.

The FBI had been on their trail for years but was always left empty handed. Even though they murder other mob crews and people who have had bad influences on the world, they themselves were murders, mocking their victims as The Citadel mutilate and leave the unfortunate victims in places for the world to see. They embarrassed the deceased victims; all while stealing a quarter of a hundred million of their assets.

And at the center of it all was a man who went by H.L.

No one exactly knew his real name, but he most definitely made it clear that it was him who did everything with precise detail. From the way the bodies were decorated to who and where they should kill then, H.L. was a man who would've been feared by everyone. From average day citizens to drug dealers alike.

At least they should've been feared.

Jack Crawford, head of the BSU, walked toward Will Graham on a hot summer day while he was finilizing his class plans for the following week, the trainees would be nearing the end of their learning as they soon would be going out into the field for the first time, programed to take down The Citadel.

Will spotted Jack when he first stepped into Wills lecture hall, having that look on his face that he was going to get what he wanted with Will at the end of it.

"Good evening, Mr.Graham."

Unease started to coil up in Will's stomach.

"Jack Crawford, what can I do for the head of the Behavioral Science Unit?"

"Well, actually to be fair, I was hoping that you could do me something. Personally." The tint in Jacks eyes were obvious that he had something up his sleeve that Will may or may not have liked, but instead Will just nodded his head. It should've been the first red flag for Will, but after all, what did he have to lose?

After following Jack into his office he noticed the whiteboard that were pinned with locations--it wasn't just any random location, it had been the locations of the last four Citadel heists in the past nine months.

Each pinned location had a picture of a mutilated body next to it, a body that was decorated with something to a certain degree. _Hell_ , Will thought, _it's art. A beautiful artform._ Will's consious left the present when he closed his eyes, picturing himself at all of these scenes.

_Marcus Sanchez, past drug dealer and a former acquaintance of one of my crew. He had reliable information on one of my enemies that we needed desperately, he thought that if he were to relay information he would be part of my crew. He wouldn't though._

_We exchanged and made our deals, him giving us the info, and I giving him a good sum of money for him to last a long time if he didn't spend it on drugs. We knew he would, so he would always come back to give us information when his drug money ran out._

_Until a business card fell out. It was the card of our enemy._

_The deal suddenly went deadly. Tension rose in the air while I picked the card up slowly. On my signal, my right hand man crept on him from behind, slicing his throat while I started to prepare to make him something better._

_I made, no,_ transformed _him into creature and minion to god as he begs for forgiveness of his sins as he crossed over into the afterlife._

_This is my design._

A few things didn't make sense to Will as he thought over what he saw. Who exactly were they afraid of? Why were they afraid of them? A shudder went through Will as he realized that something else went completely wrong in that deal, but it was too blurry to see what exactly went wrong after the killer (most likely the leader of the group) made Marcus into art.

Jack noticed that Will was looking at each note, each picture, each detail that they had on the latest heists as if he were looking for a missing puzzle piece.

"Do you see something, Will?"

Snapping back to reality Will looked over at Jack. He couldn't tell Jack that something was really wrong in this crime scene. But yet he knew Jack would force him to say something so Will blurted out he noticed in one of the pictures of Marcus' carcass slumped on the ground.

"Marcus...the report didn't say how he was exactly mutilated. To me it seems as if you were guessing what they did to the man, Jack."

Jack sighed, "Yeah, well one of our guys decided that it would've been cool to poke and prude the body before our CSI's could take pictures. Damn kid made the body fall from its crucified position, majority of the things inside of him fell out. Or should I say what was left."

Sensing a wave of anger approaching Jack, Will decided that it was best to step out of this conversation and back to the original one of why he was here.

"Will Graham. I hear that you have quite the imagination in your head."

Will nodded as they took their seats in Jacks office, Will avoiding any eye contact with the man.

"If you don't mind I would like to borrow your imagination."

"For what?"

Jack edged foward a bit, interlocking his fingers on his desk.

"I would like you to go undercover on behalf of the FBI."

Will made eye contact with the man then, not believing him at first as if it were a crazy prank to play on Will.

"Why?" Will started to chuckle a bit, "wait no, don't answer that. I don't want to hear the answer to that. Answer me this though, for _who_ exactly will I be working for if I do go under?"

"None other than The Citadel of course."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This might be one of the shortest chapters that might be in this story as this chapter was just testing the water........  
> An actual plot filled chapter will happen sometime in the next week or so, but do indeed tell me if I spelled my thing wrong (my phones auto correct might be the death of me)  
> Also I may be writing Wills empathy gift/leaps wrong but I needed a way to put a lot of plot (and the crews pov) in it for the story line :/


End file.
